


Live From Liverpool

by lazorjam



Series: The Milex Anthology [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Leather Jacket Kink???, M/M, Mutual Pining, Who knew McDonalds could be so romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Alex had always been told to never speak to strangers, but things are apparently different when it's your mum inviting a very handsome stranger into the back of the car for a lift home.Or, Alex and Miles meet one night in February 2005 and neither of them act on their crushes until thirteen and a half years later.





	Live From Liverpool

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited as always lol so ignore poor grammar.

“Do you know him, Aly?” Alex snapped his head around to his mother as they stood in the McDonalds queue, Alex having been in the middle of checking out a boy no older than himself who was leaving the restaurant, milkshake in one hand and already lit cigarette in the other. “I didn’t know you had any friends in Liverpool, poppet.” He scratched at the back of his neck and checked their receipt for their order number. 

“I don’t, ma.” He answered, tapping his foot slowly and then running a hand over his face. They were in Liverpool for the weekend to check out the University, the english literature with modern poetry course seeming right up Alex’s street, and he knew that momentarily falling in love with anyone in the city was a bad idea as he’d never see them again.

“Ah, I see. You’ve always liked a boy in a motorcycle jacket, haven’t you sweetie?” Alex gaped at his mother with wide eyes and she laughed loudly, giving her son a squeeze as their number was called and she collected it from the counter, Alex still a little dumbfounded by his mother’s words. Whilst it was true, he at least thought he had been slightly subtle about checking the Liverpudlian out. “Why don’t you drive, the hotel isn’t far from here.” She said as they headed back out to the car park and to their battered Fiesta, Penny throwing her son the car keys as they got into the car and Alex started it up, hand running through his fringe as he started the car and they joulted out of the car park, his mum happily humming to herself as she gazed out the window, Alex pulling to a stop at the traffic lights and turning her head when his mum gasped and frantically wound down the window. “Young man, yes you.” Alex’s eyes bulged when he noticed the boy he had been eyeing up was walking beside the car and had stopped, frowning and approaching the car window. “Do you need a lift?”

“No mam, I’m alright. I enjoy the walk.” He crouched slightly and Alex locked eyes with him, making him blush and the stranger smile. “I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Oh nonsense, get in and we’ll drop you home. It’s not a bother.” The stranger hesitated and then gave them both a smile before slipping into the back, Alex looking at him in the mirror and then peeling away from the traffic lights when they flashed green. “I’m Penny, this is my son Alex. Are you at University here? You two look the same age.”

“Miles, and no mam.” Penny interrupted to insist Miles called her by her name, ignoring formalities. “I grew up in the Wirral, moved here last year because it was closer to me college.” Alex was half listening, distracting himself by biting down on his lip and over focusing on the road, ensuring he kept to the speed limit and distracting himself by tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the same beat as Reptilia.

“We’re just down for the weekend, from Sheffield. Aly’s looking ‘round the University tomorrow so we’re staying in the city centre.” Alex rolled his eyes at his mum’s endless blabbering and gave Miles another glance in the mirror, only to find him staring straight back with a smirk. The look send a bubble of pleasure through Alex’s body and he shuffled about in his seat slightly and then looking back to the busy A-road before him, fingers running through his long hair anxiously and giving Miles the occasional look. “Do you have a job, Miles?”

“I’m in a band, actually. Although I work in the Fred Perry on the high street whenever I’m free.” He said, having a sip through his straw, the sight of his cheeks hollowing making Alex bite even harder on his lip as he watched in the rear view mirror.

“Oh, Aly’s in a band too, aren’t you darling? The Arctic Monkeys. I can’t say I’m keen on the name but he’s a very good song writer.” Alex stopped the car when they reached the rest of the traffic.

“Mam, I’m sure Miles doesn’t care.” Alex said, turning to look at her as he gave Miles a glance.

“I do, I’d love to hear you play some time.” He said, folding his arms across his chest and running his eyes over Alex, admiring his skinny yet muscular frame and the way his fluffy hair fell so perfectly into place. “Do you play any instruments? You’ve got pianists hands.” Alex didn’t know what that quite meant, and just nodded.

“Yeah, guitar. I played the piano when I was younger.”

“Oh he was marvellous, Miles. A young Beethoven. Gave it all up when he started his exams… Such a shame.” Alex cringed and chewed on his thumbnail as his mother continued to rabbit on about Alex and his band, not once asking Miles about him and his work. Alex was feeling more and more embarrassed by the moment, his cheeks pink and face creased into a scowl as his mother whittled on, Miles looking bemused at the stories she was telling.

“It’s a right down here.” Miles said after a few more minutes of horrific stories and Alex took the turning, driving down a narrow road towards a row of gated buildings, each looking more expensive than the next. He rose a brow at the sight of them. “It’s on the left down here, but anywhere’s fine.” He said and Alex pulled to a stop, flicking his hazards on. Miles undid his belt whilst Penny looked at the houses in awe.

“My word young man, you must be doing well if you can afford something like this!” She exclaimed, earning a warm laugh from Miles as he looked up at his home.

“I can show you around if you’d like? Alex could have a tinker on the baby grand I’ve got.” Alex almost choked on his own saliva at that and longingly stared at the bag of McDonalds on his mum’s lap.

“Well that would be very sweet of you Miles, so long as you don’t feel we would be intruding on your home?” Penny asked and Alex almost shrieked in protest, instead running his hands through his hair and getting out the car with the other two, shoving the keys in his back pocket and following them up to the gate blocking the property from the road. Penny was already gasping and chattering about the flowers in the beds beside the path to the front door and Miles just smiled, leading them inside and shrugging off his leather jacket, hanging it up and then kicking off his chelsea boots, Alex unlacing his trainers and leaving them beside his mum’s pumps.

The place was magnificent and Alex was a little intrigued as to how Miles had been able to afford something quite so luxurious, the three heading up to to Miles’ loft conversion, it now a large recording studio complete with sound booth and, as he had mentioned before, a salon grand Steinway and Sons piano. Even the sight of it made Alex feel a little overwhelmed; it was a stark contrast to the Sony keyboard he’d spent his younger years playing at. 

“You can have a play if you’d like, Alex.” Miles said as he gestured to the piano and Penny excused herself so she could use the bathroom, Alex knowing full well it was instead a way of allowing the two boys to have some time together. Hesitantly, and slightly reluctantly, Alex sat at the piano and ran his fingers over the keys to get his bearings, soon playing Tiny Dancer by Elton John, a song he’d learnt to play at his parent’s 20th wedding anniversary party when he was 14. He sang along under his breath, Miles joining along with a smile as he picked up his guitar and strummed along, Alex soon gaining the confidence to sing at his normal level, smiling to himself and then looking to Miles as they came to the end of the song, Alex then relaxing and running a hand through his hair. “And here’s me thinking you were going to play us a bit of Muse or summin’.” He chuckled, setting his guitar down.

“It’s the only song I know off by heart, played it at my mum and dad’s anniversary party.” He said simply as he stood and looked around for a few moments, flinching when he felt Miles stand dreadfully close to him. “Muse is more my sort of thing though, I guess. The Strokes and that, decent rock music.” Miles laughed softly and nodded as he brushed past Alex and grabbed one of the guitars from his rack and passed it to Alex.

“Play one of your songs. I’m intrigued.” He said and then perched on the piano stool, arms folded across his chest.

“How come you have such an extensive collection of instruments? Such a nice house too. You’re only my age and yet you’re living like a rockstar.” Alex asked as he plucked at the strings. Miles looked mildly uncomfortable and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, looking over his shoulder to make sure Penny hadn’t reappeared.

“Me mum and dad kicked me out when I came out to them, my grandad ran Domino Records and when he died he left me his house down in London and a load of cash an’ equipment an’ stuff so I sold the house and bought this place the day I turned eighteen. I hate living on my own though, it can be so mind numbingly boring.” He said and Alex frowned, looking at Miles as he spoke.

“I’m very lucky that me mam and dad didn’t really care about my sexuality an’ that… But at least you’ve got somewhere where you can work on your music rather than having to practice in your bedroom like I do.” He said with a chuckled and Miles nodded, a smile playing on his lips. “Anyway, I won’t play you any of the shitty love songs I’ve written. This is about prossies in Sheffield.” He said with a grin and the started strumming, singing along to the song he’d titled Scummy, and tapping his foot as he kept his eyes on the hand on the neck of the guitar, avoiding Miles’ gaze until he was applauding at the end of the song.

“You make me want to go back to Sheffield with ya and crawl street corners in me Audi, although I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not. You’re a talented lad, Alex.” He said, standing and taking the guitar from Alex who was blushing. “Better than all the shite I’ve written over the years.” He added as he placed the guitar back in its stand and turned to look at Alex, chewing on his bottom lip as he gave him another once over.

“I’m taking it as a compliment.” Alex breathed as he watched Miles step closer to him. His stomach felt like it was about to do a flip as Miles gently cupped his cheek. His breath caught in the back of his throat and then, gently, Miles pressed their lips together. Hesitantly, Alex placed one hand on Miles’ neck and the other on his hip as they kissed, gentle and soft with Miles ready to pull back at any moment, the second he felt a flicker of hesitation from the other boy. 

Alex was first to pull away, looking at his feet with flushed cheeks. He dropped his hand from Miles’ neck but kept the other on his hip as Miles gently stroked his cheek, fingers running through his hair gently. Alex hesitantly looked up and his eyes met with Miles’, the man smiling at him sweetly. 

“You’re gorgeous you know, absolutely stunning.” Miles whispered as he rubbed his thumb over the soft blush on his cheek. Alex couldn’t help but smile and softly kiss him again. Miles slowly pulled away and sighed before stepping away, rubbing his bicep softly. “It’s getting late, you and your ma should get ‘ome. Lemme give you my number.” He said and Alex got his phone from his pocket, passing it to Miles who pressed at the buttons and then handed it back to him. “There, next time you’re in Liverpool give me a bell and we can go get a drink or something.” He said, Alex nodding and looking over the shoulder to the doorway where his mum was lurking. 

“You ready to go poppet?” She asked and Alex nodded, giving Miles’ hand a soft squeeze. 

“Yeah ma, I am.” He said as Miles led them back downstairs and watched as Alex slipped his trainers back on and laced them up, grabbing his jacket from the hook by the door. He hugged the two goodbye and watched as they walked back to the car, Penny driving so Alex could finally tuck into his now cold McNuggets and chips. The car disappeared and he shut the door, back pressed to it and hands running over his face.

Alex stared out the window on the drive back, chewing on his chips as he thought about the previous hour, how he had gone from spotting Miles in a flutter of arousal to singing to Miles and kissing him. He could still feel Miles’ lips on his, the feeling of them pressed against each other, the look on Miles’ face as he sang to him. He shifted his hips, looking at the bag on his lap and clearing his throat as they spend along the dual carriageway towards their hotel.

“You and Miles seemed to get on very well, love.” Penny said, glancing over to her son. “Another incentive to come and live up here.” She winked at her son and Alex groaned, looking back out the window and having a chicken nugget. 

“Ma, please.” He sighed and watched as they pulled into the hotel car park. “I’ll probably never see ‘im again anyway.” He mumbled as they parked and got out. Penny just offered him a knowing smile and got out of the car.

-

Miles answered on the third ring.

“You said to phone any time I was in Liverpool.” Alex stood outside the HMV on the high street, looking at the poster of Miles in the window, emblazoned with  _ Coup De Grace Out Now! Miles Kane in store signing 12.08.2018.  _ “We should go out for a drink and celebrate your new record.” 

“Thirteen years later and you’re still thinking about me? I’m honoured, Alex, I really am.” Alex smirked to himself, head down as he walked away from the storefront, past the looming great poster of their newest record in one of the other windows. “What makes you think I’m still interested in ya, you cheeky bastard never bothered ringing me. Let me high and dry.”

“Well you know what it’s like, being a mega famous rockstar and all that. Barely get time to sit and have a cuppa, let along ring an ‘andsome bloke like yourself. An’ I know you’re interested cos I’ve seen you looming in the wings at our gigs, when we did TRNSMT. Never bothered to hang around for a chat and a smoke though, did ya?” He said, unable to stop a smile spread across his face when Miles laughed.

“Ball was in your court babe, not my fault it took you a decade to come to your senses. Meet me by the Tate at seven. I know a good bar ‘round there we could go to.” That was only three hours away and Alex was immediately conscious of the fact he had zero smart clothes to wear for their drinks evening. He was in Liverpool for work, a small gig for a handful of carefully chosen fans the following evening. He’d arrived a day early in the hope of seeing Miles, having kept tabs on him ever since they’d first met. Whilst they had never seen each other again, Alex in LA whilst Miles was in London or vica versa, he’d managed to see him live a few times, stood at the back of the small venues so not to get mobbed, secretly hoping Miles would spot him. 

“Alright, that sounds just perfect.” He looked and around the shops in front of him, spotting the Flannels six stores down and heading towards it, praying he could find something decent to wear in there. He felt like a teenager again, dressing up in the hope of impressing the fittest boy in the year. Whilst it never worked, Alex always too shy and awkward to hold a conversation with him let alone move past that, he was ten times the man he had been. “I look forward to seeing you, Miles.” He said as he stepped inside the shop and headed upstairs to where the menswear was signalled to be. 

“And I look forward to seeing you too, Alex.” They said goodbye and Alex hung up as a clerk approached him with an over enthusiastic smile. Alex internally groaned at the man’s cheeriness but was glad of his help half an hour later when he was paying for his new shirt, the clerk, Matty, having shamelessly flirted with Alex the entire time he had been helping him. If anything, Alex was glad as it meant he could start to get into his ‘smooth guy’ persona he tried to slip into whenever he was on a date. He wasn’t entirely sure if what he and Miles would be doing could be classes a date but, regardless, he offered Matty a cheeky wink or smirk here and there just to woo him as much as possible. Plus he was only warming up for the big night ahead of him. 

He waltzed out of the store and headed back to his hotel, pink tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes from the people grazing past him, a hand still wishfully running atop his buzzcut occasionally. He missed his hair, much like he missed his house in LA and walking the dogs during sunset, but Taylor liked his long, greasy hair more than Alex did so was more than glad to have it shaved off once she’d packed up her things and left. He absentmindedly rubbed the tattoo on the crook of his arm and frowned to himself, wondering just what the hell he was going to to about it. 

Pushing thoughts of his ex to the back of his mind, he entered his hotel and got the lift up to his room, twirling the keycard around his fingers and looking down at the heavy duty bag he was carrying, suddenly terrified Miles would hate it. It was a plain white shirt with inch thick black piping around the seams, and whilst Alex definitely prefered it to the lemon yellow shirt Matty had made him try on, it seemed almost too plain. He hummed in thought and headed out the lift when the doors pinged open, hurrying along to his room and dumping the bag down when he entered, first heading into the bathroom for a shower. He ensured the water was freezing cold, just how he liked it, and stood under the powerful spray for a few minutes, running over his plan for the night and trying to work out just how Miles was going to take things. 

He knew that him and Miles had had something all those years before. Whilst he’d never phoned, the Monkeys having released their album just days later and being plunged into the chaos that was the next decade of their lives. He’d kept tabs on Miles, shamelessly buying his records and playing them on loop, strangely proud of what the Scouser had achieved even if they’d only met once. He couldn’t help but wonder if their spark would still be there, if Alex would still be quite so awestruck by his beauty and genuine kindness like he had twelve years prior. 

He tugged on his trousers and unwrapped his shirt, putting it on and looking at himself in the mirror. He felt strangely nervous, checking himself over far more times than was necessary, and found himself staring and himself.  _ Pull yourself together, Alex. You’re in the Arctic Monkeys, thousands of girls would die to be in Miles’ position and here you are acting like a teenage girl. Get a grip.  _ His internal monologue was telling him as he dragged himself from the mirror and instead onto the balcony for a smoke. 

He was ten stories up with the most glorious view of Liverpool, the sun still bright in the clear sky and golden hour fast approaching. Below him buses and cars grumbled past, pedestrians heading home from their busy days at work and families heading back after day trips. Alex sometimes wished that was him, with a couple of kids and a partner who would look after him as much as their children, a life away from the band where he was genuinely happy and relaxed. He took a drag of his cigarette and then sat down on the wicker chair tucked behind the glass topped table, hand running over his hair slowly. He was allowed to feel nervous after all, he’d not been on a date in over two years and hadn’t been on a date with a man in what felt like a millenium.  _ It might not be a date to him.  _ Alex had to remind himself as he smoked, looking out across the skyline with a frown and hoping, not so secretly, that Miles thought it was a date too.

Alex was fashionably late as always, the taxi dropping him off at quarter to eight and Miles sat on the steps up to the gallery, tapping at his phone with a content smile on his face. After paying the cabbie, Alex approached Miles and sat down beside him, making him jump and then break into a grin. 

“‘Ello Al!” He said cheerfully and offered him a tight hug, Alex hugging him back as they then stood. Miles took a moment to give Alex a once over. “You look… Lovely.” Miles said with a small smile and Alex forced himself to not blush, giving Miles a grin and then scratching at his neck. Miles was dressed in a Fred Perry polo, the zipper all the way down and black jeans hugging his legs perfectly.

“So do you, mate. Proper dapper.” Alex said with a smile, Miles shooting him a toothy grin. “Lead the way.” Miles nodded and the two walked side by side along the path by the docks, in their colourfully tinted sunglasses and quietly chatting about the last decade of their lives. The sunlight was flickering over Miles’ face in a way that was so beautiful, his hazel eyes glittering with flecks of gold and skin blushed pink. He looked simply ethereal and Alex struggled to tear his eyes away, a small smile on his lips as he listened to what Miles was talking about, once again overwhelmed by how positive and enthusiastic he was, how every word he spoke came with more energy and conviction than the one before. Alex knew he was in deep, and he was slightly terrified. 

The bar Miles had chosen was tucked away from the town, a cozy little place playing soft 70’s rock and serving a multitude of vodka and gin based cocktails. They sat in the back corner on leather seats with soft suede pillows propping them up. Alex sipped on his Margarita as Miles chattered on about his newest album and his tiny apartment in downtown LA, not too far from Alex’s old place. He’d not mentioned Taylor nor his recent move back to London; the energy was too positive to bring them up, so Alex instead told him about writing and recording in Paris, telling Miles about his mother and her holidays across Europe and Asia, the times he had trekked across an unbelievably boggy Glastonbury in the rain to see Miles’ set. Miles, whilst surprised, was overjoyed to learn that Alex had been to see him multiple times, the two sharing tales of awful gigs over their Cosmopolitans, the bar almost empty and sky outside pitch black. Alex didn’t realise quite how late it had got until he checked his watch and, to his surprise, realised it was almost half past twelve. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Miles said, standing and reaching his hand out for Alex to take, giving it a soft squeeze once their fingers were intertwined. The Scouser threw some cash onto the bar and called goodbye to the workers as the two men left, stumbling onto the pavement and holding each other’s hands tightly. 

“Are you going to tell me what this idea of yours is?” Alex asked and Miles shook his head, leading him in the opposite direction to the way they’d come. 

“And no guessing either.” Miles added, swinging their arms. Alex frowned in confusion as the two walked up the hill, traffic becoming louder and louder as they walked further from the city centre. Alex was beginning to grow cold, shivering occasionally though Miles didn’t notice, already talking about his next big projects and the line he had coming out with Fred Perry before Christmas. Whilst interested, Alex was also deeply suspicious of where his companion was taking him and became even more confused when they found themselves on the edge of the motorway, walking along the grassy verge. “Trust me baby.” Miles had grinned when Alex had whimpered in confusion at the sight of the dual carriageway. Luckily, Alex did, and things suddenly began to make more sense when he could see the glowing gold arches begin to get closer. 

The McDonalds had been fully refurbished, even the outside having gone from a dirty brick colour to a somewhat modern wooden panelling and olive green. As they entered inside, Alex looked around with a grin; although it had changed so much inside, the atmosphere was still the same, the same bored staff, the same chatty teenagers, the same stale smell wafting through the air. 

“Surprise?” Miles said with a grin and Alex just gave him a tight hug, the pair hidden behind one of the electric ordering screens. “Come on, I’m starvin’.” He sighed and pressed at the screen, adding a Quarter Pounder meal and a chocolate milkshake to their order as Alex, who was pretty sure he’d not been to a McDonalds since he was 21, navigated his way through ordering a McNuggets meal. Miles paid, and they approached the desk together, Alex leaning against the wall with a small smile as Miles stood in front of him, a content smile on his face, cheeks still rosy but this time from the seven varieties of cocktail he’d had at the bar. 

An exhausted looking man slid them their order and Miles sat them down at a table close to the window, unwrapping his burger and having an eager bite, Alex sat beside him and guzzling his chips. If anyone had been watching them (several people were, having noticed the two A-lost rockstars the second they walked in) they would have thought neither of them had eaten in weeks. Alex was just glad to have some junk food in him again after years of trying to stay lean, the occasional burger in a fancy restaurant not comparing to the taste of traditional fast food. 

“You’re deep in thought babe.” Miles commented, sipping his milkshake as he looked at Alex who was seemingly close to dozing off, staring distantly at his box of nuggets. “Alright?” 

“Mhm.” Alex mumbled in reply, dunking his last nugget into the paper cup of ketchup and then eating it in one bite. “Thinkin’ bout that night, tha’s all.” He said after swallowing. Miles offered him a smirk and had another bite of his burger. “You still got that leather jacket?” He asked and Miles thought for a moment, wiping ketchup from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then licking it clean absentmindedly, not noticing the blush on Alex’s face at the action. 

“Think so, yeah.” He finished his burger and three the rubbish onto the tray, leaning back into the sofa and turning to gaze at Alex as he finished his fries. “So after McDonalds what did we do, babe?” He asked casually as Alex leant back and gave him a knowing look. 

“We went back to yours.” He said, sipping his coke and giving Miles a once over. The Scouser stood and picked up the tray, Alex rushing to follow as they dumped their rubbish in the bin and then left, arm in arm as they sipped their drinks.

“I’ve moved, five minute walk from ‘ere. In the fanciest bit of town.” Alex boasted and then unlooped his arm from Alex’s to get his box of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one and passing it to Alex before lighting one for himself. 

“Ah, ye get a bit of money and suddenly you’re buying mansions in the posh bits of Liverpool. It’s all gone to your head, Miles.” Alex joked, finishing his coke and chucking it into the bin when they passed it. 

“Oi, cheeky.” Miles tutted as they hurried across the road and up a dark track, Alex looking around them as they listened to the birdsong coming from above them, the track ending and greeting them with a row of gated homes, Miles walking towards the black metal gates closest to them, Alex eagerly following and nipping I’m behind him once Miles had opened the door for them. They chuckled their cigarette butts to the floor and Alex placed his empty cup on top of the rubbish bin as they passed it. “I was hoping we could skip the piano and the guitar and go straight to the kissing.” Miles said, unlocking the front door and heading inside, holding the door for Alex and kicking his loafers off in the process, turning the lights on and leaning against the door as Alex gave the hallway a once over and then took off his Chelsea boots. 

“I’m not going to protest.” Alex said as he approached Miles, the scouser immediately grabbing him by the lapels and pulling him close, Alex’s arms barely having wrapped around the slim body before him when they began to kiss, rough and desperate. Miles tasted like tobacco and chocolate, something Alex immediately needed more off and found himself pressing Miles to the wall at the bottom of the staircase, one hand beside Miles’ head and the other cupping his cheek. Miles hands had worked themselves down to Alex’s arse and he gave a rough squeeze through the silky material of his trousers, arousing a loud moan from the other man. 

Miles was already half hard, the sounds Alex was making not helping the matters as Alex moved closer and ran his hand over Miles’ hip and then across the bulge in his trousers, a soft squeeze making the scouser moan in delight. Alex pulled away and Miles grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to be bedroom, almost tripping over himself as they got to the top of the stairs and Alex was already kissing him again, Miles making easy work of the buttons on Alex’s shirt as they backed into the master bedroom and onto the bed, Alex shrugging his shirt off and then sliding Miles’ polo off with a little help. 

“This is better than I could have ever imagined.” Alex whispered as he kissed Miles’ jaw and then along his throat, sucking and biting on the soft skin as Miles rolled his hips against Alex’s. 

“You think about this a lot, huh? Kissing me and then letting me fuck you, eh baby?” Miles’ voice was like velvet as he whispered into Alex’s ear, hands moving down the back of his trousers to roughly grip his arse. Alex moaned at his words and nodded, kissing Miles again and then allowing him to flip him, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. Miles made light work of the button and fly on Alex’s trousers and they were soon on a pile on the floor beside them, Miles running his hands over Alex’s toned thighs as he dipped his head between his legs and kissed the insides of his thighs, leaving a particularly nasty looking bruise just below his pelvis. Alex was enchanted, seeing how dominant and rough Miles had come in moments, the feeling of his teeth and tongue flicking over his cool flesh making him feel nothing short of electric. He ran his hands through Miles’ hair, gasping when the scouser nuzzled his face into the bulge in Alex’s Versace briefs. 

Before he knew it, Alex was on his side and Miles was stood at the side of the bed, shedding his jeans and boxers, fetching lube and a condom from the drawer. But he paused when kneeling back on the bed, a dirty smirk growing as he stood again and left the room, Alex taking off his briefs and giving his cock a few tugs before looking back to the doorway. His eyes went wide the second he saw Miles, jaw dropping and a soft whisper of arousal echoing through the room. Miles sauntered back over and pushed Alex back onto his side, offering his arse a rough spark as he kissed the soft skin on the side of his ribs.

“Thought I still had this somewhere.” He whispered, gesturing to the leather jacket he was now wearing. It was a little big for him, though framed his God-like abs so perfectly Alex thought he could have come simply by looking at him. “You like it baby?” Miles asked and Alex couldn’t think of the words to describe how he was feeling, so instead nodded enthusiastically and cleared his throat.

“You look… fuck… Jesus Miles you look amazing.” He whispered and Miles shrugged, pouring lube onto his fingertips and then gently pressing them against Alex’s tight hole, kissing his shoulder as he slowly pushed his index finger in, twisting it and curling it to allow Alex to adjust before he added another, Alex already rutting back against them as Miles gently scissored his fingers and kissed Alex’s neck.

“So good, baby. So fucking good.” He whispered as a fourth finger was pressed inside him and Alex whimpered as Miles began to roughly thrust his fingers, curling them so they brushed his prostate. Alex yelled in pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut, Miles then pulling out his fingers and rolling Alex onto his back, sliding the condom onto his aching dick and hooking Alex’s legs over his shoulders. The sight was one Alex would never forget, the man he had adored for almost half his life between his legs, eyes dark with lust and need wearing the same jacket he had been in when they’d met. As Miles slowly thrusted inside of him, Alex let his head hit the pillows and a loud gasp escape his lips. Miles gripped hold of his thighs and buried himself so they were pelvis to pelvis, Alex desperately rolling his hips and silently begging Miles to start to thrust, vision already blurry and senses overcome by the immense pleasure he was feeling. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Miles.”  He groaned as, ever so slowly, Miles began to thrust, head thrown back and grip on Alex’s legs bruising. As Miles began to speed up, he allowed Alex’s now aching legs to drop and instead gripped his shoulders, chest to chest as he they roughly kissed, Miles getting deeper than before. Alex was sobbing in pleasure, one hand gripping the oak headboard whilst the other ran through Miles’ hair. Miles began to hit Alex’s prostate with every thrust and shoon Miles was watching the other man come undone beneath him, sobbing and yelling as Miles reached down to stroke Alex’s cock in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long; soon Alex was shouting Miles’ name, coming and tightly gripping hold of the scouser as he fucked him through his orgasm, Miles soon yelling through his own orgasm and then falling like a dead weight upon Alex’s chest, eyes screwed shut as they kissed messily, both panting and sweating. Miles slowly pulled out and rolled off Alex, laying beside him and tangling their fingers together as he shut his eyes and wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

“That was… Amazing.” Alex whispered as he rolled onto his side and looked at Miles with a smile, hand running over his chest as the scouser cracked his eyes open and offered Alex a sleepy smile. Alex ran his hand over Miles’s toned chest slowly and kissed him lightly, fingers then running up his chest and peeking under the leather jacket so he could teasingly pinch one of Miles’ nipples. 

“You’re amazing, that was sublime.” Miles mumbled as he grunted at the feeling of Alex pinching his nipple, eyes opening and a hand cupping Alex’s cheek. “We should get cleaned up, I’m shattered.” He whispered as Alex stole another kiss and then nodded, standing and hissing in pain as he hobbled towards the bathroom, Miles proudly chuckling to himself at the sight. 

Alex stood staring at himself in the bathroom mirror as he dampened a flannel, rubbing the stubble burn that had formed on his jaw and chin, then looking down to the purple bruise on his pelvis. He knew it would be there for an age and already wondered if it would be possible to get it tattooed, a constant reminder of their night together. Even if this was all their relationship came to be; a quick shag when they had the time, Alex would be happy. 

After wiping himself clean he re-emerged into the bedroom and chuckled at the sight of Miles shallowly sleeping, one arm across his eyes and the other sprawled across the other side of the bed. Alex crept over, running the warm flannel over Miles’ fingers and then gently rolled the condom off of him, knotting it and throwing it in the bin as he ran the cloth over his hips and then, gently, along his now flaccid cock. Miles grumbled slightly, stirring at the feeling, but was soon asleep again. Whilst not sure if it was the right thing to do, once giving the flannel a rinse and placing it in the wash bag, he laid down beside Miles and cuddled up to his side, pecking his cheek and then nodding off.

Waking up beside Miles was just as perfect as he had expected. Alex came to and looked up at the man with a sleepy smile, nuzzling against his side as Miles read something on his phone, fingers lazily massaging Alex’s scalp. Miles looked down upon feeling Alex squirm against him and placed his phone down on the duvet. 

“Morning handsome.” Miles whispered as he kissed the top of Alex’s head. “It’s half eight, did you want to go get breakfast together?” He asked and Alex, in his usual moody morning self, just wrapped himself around Miles, trapping him to the bed.

“I wanna stay here, with you.” He grumbled, shutting his eyes again. “You’re really nice and warm.” He added, Miles just laughing softly and pressing another kiss to the top of Alex’s head. It was then Alex noticed his companion was wearing glasses, something he had never seen in photographs or on stage before. They suited him, and somehow made him look ten times hotter. 

“Alright love.” Miles said with a soft chuckle as he picked his phone back up and pulled Alex impossibly close. “And just so you know, there’s loads of photos online of us from last night.” Alex groaned and looked up at him, eyes then on the screen as Miles showed him a gallery of pictures of them leaving the bar and of them cuddle up inside McDonalds together. “‘pparently we’ve got a friendship to be jealous of.” He smirked and Alex beamed at him. 

“Oh if only they knew.” He said with a dramatic sigh and Miles just laughed, putting his phone on the nightstand and then spooning close to Alex. 

But, eventually, they did know after a collection of photos of the two of them making out backstage at RiZE Festival were printed by every major newspaper in the country. It was no secret that Miles was gay, but the NME were very quick to dive headfirst into suggesting that at least half of Coup De Grace was written about Alex, whilst the Daily Mail suggested they’d been dating each other for months. Neither of them had even bothered to bring up the subject of being exclusive, yet alone the dreaded d word. 

But the dreaded d word had been brought up three weeks later when laying in Alex’s back garden, the two lapping up the final days of summer. They went ‘officially public’ via an Instagram photo six days later and, on Alex’s birthday, the l word had been whispered to each other during their post-orgasm haze. Their relationship was incredibly steady, and three years later on the same date they had met for the very first time, they flew to Paris and Miles proposed beneath the Eiffel Tower. Alex, in his shocked state, could do nothing but yell yes and then leap on Miles before he could get the ring on his finger, the two laughing as they hugged, Alex never wanting to let go. Marriage came two years later, an old country manor in the Yorkshire dales that had been decked out with endless bouquets of white roses that matched the tattoo on Alex’s arm. The tattoo that had once been on his other arm had been removed some years before, a month after Taylor had phoned him and tried to take him back, spewing all sorts of horrific slurs against Miles. It was safe to say he blocked her number and never let her contact him again. 

A honeymoon in the form of a road trip across Europe followed, three months of them driving from town to town exploring new territories and falling even more in love with each other. They ended their great European tour in a bar in the very tip of Greece, drinking cocktails and watching the bands performing on the stage in the corner. They’d been working on music together for some time, Miles drunkenly standing and loudly announcing they were going to perform after the next band, much to Alex’s confusion. He followed his husband to the stage and picked up the guitar, Miles grabbing the other and clearing his throat. 

“Hello, we’re Miles and Alex and we’re from England. This is a song we wrote called Bad Habits.” Miles declared as he counted Alex in and they began to play, a smile on Alex’s face as he watched Miles sing, the two trying to awkwardly share the microphone. It was strangely romantic, the two shimmying against each other as they played, and Miles could do nothing but admire his husband as they sang cheek to cheek, Alex then looking to crowded bar, every single person stood before them staring at them in complete awe. There was a few people filming, and the second they finished playing cheers erupted. Miles pressed a warm kiss to his husband’s cheek as they placed their instruments back down in gestured for the bands to take control again, the two trying to shuffle past the adoring crowds who eagerly asked for photographs and autographs. 

Alex was glad to sit down, falling into his chair with a huff and reaching to take Miles’ hand in his own as he downed the last of his martini. Miles grinned at him and then leant across to offer him a slow and loving kiss.

“The people love it, baby. We should do this properly, record it properly.” Miles said enthusiastically as he stroked Alex’s cheek. “And I am serious, this time.” Alex silenced him with another kiss.

And, just like that, The Last Shadow Puppets were born.


End file.
